A Lion Still Has Fangs
by khaleesiofmischief
Summary: AU. Jaime and Cersei as Victorian vampires...


**George RR Martin owns everything, including my soul…**

**I have no idea how I came up with this… I just needed to write some Jaime/Cersei… Nikolaj keeps giving me feels with the things he says in interviews…! The title sucks…**

He was her brother. He had come into this world holding her foot and never left her after that.

He was her friend. He always went to her and they shared a bed and their fears as their limbs were entangled.

He was her lover. He had never been with any woman but her, because he had never wanted and would never want another woman but her.

He was her Maker. She had come first into their first life, but in this new and exciting one, their second life, she had come second. He had given his immortal kiss to be with her always and forever.

He enjoyed the hunt. He loved approaching innocent—_is anyone really innocent?_ he often wondered—human beings, seducing them with his golden hair, emerald eyes and lovely words. He often touched them, but he never kissed them. He could not do that to his sister. But he did break them. He bit them and had some of their blood.

Not all of it, though. He brought them to Cersei, broken and scared to death. Most of them begged for help when they saw Cersei. She pretended to care, to be kind. And then she showed them her fangs. Some of them passed out. Others shrieked and howled. In the end, all of them died.

Cersei always looked at him after the kill, her emerald eyes more alive than ever, her lips blood stained and promising. And she always delivered her promises. They had lived for so long. They now lived in a world where women wore long dresses and layer of clothing after layer of clothing. But that never stopped them. Nothing ever stopped them. They belonged together.

Jaime had always known that it was wrong. They were brother and sister. _But we don't get to choose those we love_, he often said. _Love can't be controlled or caged or stopped or changed. Love is love._

Besides, how could something so lovely, so perfect be bad? How could something that felt so good and right be so wrong?

He had never cared about what the other people said. He wanted Cersei. He needed Cersei. He loved Cersei.

Often they shared their blood with each other. That way, their bond strengthened even more. Furthermore, both of them enjoyed it immensely. Blood and sex gave them almost equal pleasure. And nothing could be compared to having some of each other's blood when they were close to coming.

He loved her, and nothing could ever change that. He thought that now she was even more beautiful, something that he had never considered possible before. The paleness of her skin made her look like a creature magical, exotic, exciting, from another world. Her eyes shone like gems. She could do anything now, with all that strength and endurance.

Maybe it was the fact that his eye sight was better now that he was a creature of the night. He could see her better, appreciate her goddess-like beauty. Whatever it was, he loved her even more.

And Cersei loved him still, but she often wanted to be alone. She wanted to explore the world, to see things under a new light, a light offered to her by the Dark Gift. It pained Jaime to see her leave, to go somewhere alone, but in the end she always returned. She often teased him about that.

"Aw, is my brother afraid that I won't come back?"

"Jealous, little brother?"

"Did you think that I fucked my victim tonight before I drank his sweet nectar?"

She often provoked him thusly, and he was almost always the fool who fell for it. Most of the times that she teased him, he grabbed her and kissed her deeply as if he was trying to devour her. He fucked her as if they were animals, enjoying all the primitive sounds that he got out of her.

Oh yes, she knew just how to play him.

And he loved her. No matter what, he would never leave her. They would see all eras together. They would learn the entire world together. The two golden fools, the two angels of darkness.

**Okay, no flames, please! I know this sucks, but don't be too harsh!**

**Yes, I used the term "Dark Gift". I thought that it would make a great contrast with the word "light".**

**So, is this really awful? **


End file.
